1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrodeposition process technology and, more particularly, to an electrodeposition process and apparatus that yield planar deposition layers.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device generally includes a semiconductor substrate, usually a silicon substrate, and a plurality of sequentially formed dielectric interlayers, such as silicon dioxide interlayers, and conductive paths or interconnects made of conductive materials. The interconnects are usually formed by filling a conductive material in trenches etched into the dielectric interlayers. In an integrated circuit, multiple levels of interconnect networks laterally extend with respect to the substrate surface. The interconnects formed in different layers can be electrically connected using vias or contacts. A conductive material filling process of filling such features, i.e. via openings, trenches, pads or contacts, can be carried out by depositing a conductive material over the substrate including such features. Excess conductive material on the substrate can then be removed using a planarization and polishing technique such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP).
Copper (Cu) and Cu alloys have recently received considerable attention as interconnect materials because of their superior electromigration and low resistivity characteristics. The preferred method of Cu deposition is electrodeposition. During fabrication, copper is electroplated or electrodeposited on substrates that are previously coated with barrier and seed layers. Typical barrier materials generally include tungsten (W), tantalum (Ta), titanium (Ti), their alloys and their nitrides. A typical seed layer material for copper is usually a thin layer of copper that is CVD or PVD deposited on the aforementioned barrier layer.
There are many different Cu plating system designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,412, issued on May 14, 1996 to Andricacos et al., discloses a vertical paddle plating cell that is configured to electrodeposit a film on a flat article. U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,123, issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Koon, discloses yet another vertical electroplating apparatus which purports to overcome the non-uniform deposition problems associated with varying substrate sizes.
During the Cu electrodeposition process, specially formulated plating solutions or electrolytes are used. These solutions or electrolytes contain ionic species of Cu and additives to control the texture, morphology, and plating behavior of the deposited material. Additives are needed to make the deposited layers smooth and somewhat shiny.
FIGS. 1 through 2 exemplify a conventional electrodeposition method and apparatus. FIG. 1A illustrates a substrate 10 having an insulator layer 12 formed thereon. Using conventional etching techniques, features such as a row of small vias 14 and a wide trench 16 are formed on the insulator layer 12 and on the exposed regions of the substrate 10. Typically, the widths of the vias 14 are sub-micronic. The trench 16 shown in this example, on the other hand, is wide and has a small aspect ratio. The width of the trench 16 may be five to fifty times or more greater than its depth.
FIGS. 1B-1C illustrate a conventional method for filling the features with copper material. FIG. 1B illustrates that a barrier/glue or adhesion layer 18 and a seed layer 20 are sequentially deposited on the substrate 10 and the insulator 12. After depositing the seed layer 20, as shown in FIG. 1C, a conductive material layer 22 (e.g., a copper layer) is partially electrodeposited thereon from a suitable plating bath or bath formulation. During this step, an electrical contact is made to the copper seed layer 20 and/or the barrier layer 18 so that a cathodic (negative) voltage can be applied thereto with respect to an anode (not shown). Thereafter, the copper material layer 22 is electrodeposited over the substrate surface using plating solutions, as discussed above. By adjusting the amounts of the additives, such as chloride ions, a suppressor/inhibitor, and an accelerator, it is possible to obtain bottom-up copper film growth in the small features.
As shown in FIG. 1C, the copper material 22 completely fills the vias 14 and is generally conformal in the large trenches 16, because the additives that are used are not operative in large features. Here, the Cu thickness t1 at the bottom surface of the trench 16 is about the same as the Cu thickness t2 over the insulator layer 12. As can be expected, to completely fill the trench 16 with the Cu material, further plating is required. FIG. 1D illustrates the resulting structure after additional Cu plating. In this case, the Cu thickness t3 over the insulator layer 12 is relatively large and there is a step height s1 from the top of the Cu layer on the insulator layer 12 to the top of the Cu layer 22 in the trench 16. For IC applications, the Cu layer 22 needs to be subjected to CMP or other material removal processes so that the Cu layer 22 as well as the barrier layer 18 on the insulator layer 12 are removed, thereby leaving the Cu layer only within the features 14 and 16. These removal processes are known to be quite costly.
Methods and apparatus to achieve a generally planar Cu deposit as illustrated in FIG. 1E would be invaluable in terms of process efficiency and cost. The Cu thickness t5 over the insulator layer 12 in this example is smaller than the traditional case as shown in FIG. 1D, and the step height s2 is also much smaller than the step height s1. Removal of the thinner Cu layer in FIG. 1E by CMP or other methods would be easier, providing important cost savings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,992 B1 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Electrochemical Mechanical Depositionxe2x80x9d, commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, an electrochemical mechanical deposition (ECMD) technique is disclosed that achieves deposition of the conductive material into cavities on a substrate surface while minimizing deposition on the field regions by polishing the field regions with a pad as the conductive material is deposited, thus yielding planar copper deposits. The plating electrolyte in this application is supplied to the small gap between the pad and the substrate surface through a porous pad or through asperities in the pad.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/511,278, entitled xe2x80x9cPad Designs and Structures for a Versatile Materials Processing Apparatusxe2x80x9d filed Feb. 23, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,388 B1, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, describes various shapes and forms of holes in pads through which electrolyte flows to a wafer surface.
Another invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/740,701, entitled xe2x80x9cPlating Method and Apparatus That Creates a Differential Between Additive Disposed on a Surface and a Cavity Surface of a Work Piece Using an External Influencexe2x80x9d, filed Dec. 18, 2000, provides a method and apparatus for xe2x80x9cmask-pulse platingxe2x80x9d a conductive material onto a substrate by intermittently moving the mask, which is placed between the substrate and the anode, into contact with the substrate surface and applying power between the anode and the substrate during the process. Yet another invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/735,546, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of and Apparatus for Making Electrical Contact to Wafer Surface For Full-Face Electroplating or Electropolishingxe2x80x9d, filed Dec. 14, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,307, provides complete or full-face electroplating or electropolishing of the entire wafer frontal side surface without excluding any edge area for the electrical contacts. This method uses an anode having an anode area, and electrical contacts placed outside the anode area. During the process, the wafer is moved with respect to the anode and the electrical contacts such that a full-face deposition over the entire wafer frontal surface is achieved. Another non-edge-excluding process described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/760,757, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Electrodeposition of Uniform Film with Minimal Edge Exclusion on Substratexe2x80x9d, filed Jan. 17, 2001, also achieves full-face deposition with a system having a mask or a shaping plate placed between the wafer frontal surface and the anode. The mask contains asperities allowing electrolyte flow. In this system, the mask has a larger area than the wafer surface. The mask is configured to have recessed edges through which electrical contacts can be contacted with the front surface of the wafer. In this system, as the wafer is rotated, the full surface of the wafer contacts with the electrolyte flowing through the shaping plate, achieving deposition.
FIG. 2A shows a schematic depiction of a prior art electrodeposition system 30. In this system, a wafer 32 is held by a wafer holder 34 with the help of a ring clamp 36 covering the circumferential edge of the wafer 32. An electrical contact 38 is also shaped as a ring and connected to the (xe2x88x92) terminal of a power supply for cathodic plating. The wafer holder 34 is lowered into a plating cell 40 filled with plating electrolyte 42. An anode 44, which makes contact with the electrolyte 42, is placed across from the wafer surface and is connected to the (+) terminal of the power supply. The anode 44 may be made of the material to be deposited, i.e. copper, or may be made of an appropriate inert anode material such as platinum, platinum coated titanium or graphite. A plating process commences upon application of power. In this plating system, the electrical contact 38 is sealed from the electrolyte and carries the plating current through the circumference of the wafer 32.
FIGS. 1A through 1E show how the features on the wafer surface are filled with copper. For this filling process to be efficient and uniform throughout the wafer, it is important that a uniform thickness of copper be deposited over the whole wafer surface. Also, the resulting thickness uniformity of the plating process, i.e. the uniformity of thickness t3 in FIG. 1D and the uniformity of the thickness t5 in FIG. 1E, needs to be very good (typically less than 10% variation, and preferably less than 5% variation) because a non-uniform copper thickness causes problems during the CMP process.
As shown in FIG. 2B, in order to improve uniformity of the deposited layers, shields 46 may be included in the prior art electroplating system such as that shown in FIG. 2A. In such systems, either the wafer 32 or the shield 46 may be rotated. Such shields are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,631 to Broadbent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,544 to Reid et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,085 to Woo et al. Further, in such systems, electrical thieves can be used for electrodepositing materials. Such thieves are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,581 and 5,744,019 to Ang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,388 to Uzoh, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,440 and 6,139,703 to Hanson et al.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for alternative electrodeposition processes and systems that deposit uniform conductive films and have the ability to change deposition rates on various portions of a substrate during the deposition process.
In one aspect of the present invention, a system for electrodepositing a conductive material on a surface of a wafer is provided. The system includes an anode, a mask having upper and lower surfaces, a conductive mesh positioned below the upper surface of the mask or shaping plate, and an electrolyte. The mask includes a plurality of openings extending between the upper and lower surfaces, and the mask is supported between the anode and the surface of the wafer. The conductive mesh is positioned below the upper surface of the mask such that the plurality of openings of the mask defines a plurality of active regions on the conductive mesh. The conductive mesh is connected to a first electrical power input. The liquid electrolyte flows through the openings of the mask and through the active areas of the mesh so as to contact the surface of the wafer.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of an apparatus which can control thickness uniformity during deposition of conductive material from an electrolyte onto a surface of a semiconductor substrate. The apparatus includes an anode which can be contacted by the electrolyte during deposition, a cathode assembly including a carrier adapted to carry the substrate for movement during deposition, a conductive element permitting electrolyte flow therethrough, and a mask lying over the conductive element. The mask has openings, permitting electrolyte flow therethrough, which define active regions of the conductive element by which a rate of conductive material deposition onto the surface can be varied. A power source can provide a potential between the anode and the cathode assembly so as to produce the deposition.
Preferably, the conductive element is a conductive mesh, and includes a plurality of electrically isolated sections. At least one isolation member or gap can separate the electrically isolated sections. The electrically isolated sections can be connected to separate control power sources.
In one configuration, the conductive element can be sandwiched between top and bottom mask portions which together define the mask. The conductive element could be placed under a lower surface of the mask. One of the electrically isolated sections may circumferentially surround another of the electrically isolated sections.
The electrically isolated sections could be irregularly shaped. Alternatively, one of the electrically isolated sections can be ring shaped while the other of these sections is disc shaped. The electrically isolated sections could additionally define adjacent strips.
At least one control power source can be used to supply a voltage to at least one of the electrically isolated sections to vary the rate of conductive material deposition onto a region of the substrate surface. In one configuration, the rate can be increased or decreased. Apparatuses such as those mentioned can be used to control thickness uniformity during conductive material deposition in a process including contacting the anode with the electrolyte, providing a supply of the electrolyte to the substrate surface through the conductive element and through the mask lying over the conductive element, providing a potential between the anode and the surface, and supplying a voltage to the conductive element in order to vary the conductive material deposition rate.
Uniform electroetching of conductive material on the wafer surface by reversing polarities of the anode and the cathode assembly is also within the scope of this invention. A process for establishing a relationship between deposition currents in active regions on the conductive mesh and thicknesses of the conductive material deposited onto the semiconductor substrate surface is also contemplated.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the drawings and the following description.